La promesa
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma, un joven con las ideas bastante claras en casi todos los temas de la vida, se topa de pronto con una desconocida en casa... ¿Qué hará para recordar? ¿Qué hará cuando recuerde? Un fic cortito que salió de la nada mientras me dormía en la playa (lo siento, he de ser sincera xp)
1. Los planes de futuro

**LOS PLANES DE FUTURO**

A sus dieciocho años, Matsukaze Tenma podía sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado. Estaba llegando al final de su etapa en el Raimon y debía empezar a abrir su mente a nuevos horizontes, buscar nuevos retos en un nuevo equipo (aunque no había problema alguno dado su historial como futbolista). Lo único que le echaba siempre para atrás era el dejar al que había sido hasta ese momento su equipo. Ya había tenido que despedirse de muchos, como Shindou y Kirino, los cuales enviaban mensajes frecuentemente contándoles cómo iban.

-Anímate, seguro que volveremos a verlos pronto –dijo Hikaru dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Será divertido enfrentar a los sempais seriamente, para variar –opinó Kariya, con las manos juntas tras la cabeza −. A saber cuánto habrán mejorado.

-¡Pues seguro que mucho! –gritó Shinsuke. Aunque la edad le había hecho crecer físicamente, seguía siendo el más bajito de todos… Pero aún gritaba como si estuviese a metros de distancia cuando quería responder comentarios como el de Kariya.

-Sí, seguro que están entrenando fuerte y preparándose para enfrentarnos en el futuro –se animó Tenma −. A todo esto, ¿ya sabéis a dónde ir? Queda medio curso solamente…

-Yo no tengo ni idea –declaró Kariya mirando al cielo antes de mostrar una media sonrisa −. La verdad, por fastidiar, aceptaría irme al equipo rival de Kirino-sempai…

-Tú lo que pasa es que no sabes vivir sin sus normas –se burló Hikari, ganándose una mueca del defensa −. A mí, mi tío me ha dicho que me centre en acabar aquí, que me avisará cuando salga algo interesante.

-¡Podrías venir con Shinsuke y conmigo! –exclamó feliz Tenma.

-Me lo pensaré también –asintió −. ¿Qué hay de ti, Tsurugi? –preguntó volteándose al delantero que llevaba todo el camino en silencio.

-Italia. Lo sé desde principios de año –respondió sin separar la vista de su libro.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Tenma, volteado hacia él, con dos palmos de boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Tsurugi arqueó una ceja extrañado −. ¿CÓMO QUE DESDE PRINCIPIO DE AÑO?

-No sé de qué te extrañas… A Shindou le ofrecieron plaza antes incluso de empezar su último año –dijo sin cambiar la expresión del rostro.

-Pero… –susurró el capitán del Raimon cabizbajo. Todos le miraron algo preocupados varios segundos, hasta que alzó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de gran felicidad en los ojos −. ¡ES GENIAL! –exclamó −. ¡ME ALEGRA QUE LO TENGAS TODO SOLUCIONADO! ¡ENHORABUENA!

-¿Gracias? –preguntó extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor del castaño.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –dijo volviendo la vista al frente justo para esquivar, por muy poco, una farola que provocó risas en todos −. Eh, parad, no es gracioso –dijo avergonzado antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a animarse −. ¿Qué os parece venir conmigo y merendar juntos para celebrar que Tsurugi marchará a Italia? Aki-nee ha preparado un bizcocho de chocolate que… ¡MMM! –dijo relamiéndose.

-¡Sí! –saltaron Shinsuke y Hikaru.

-Es comida, así que acepto –asintió Kariya mirando de reojo al más alto del grupo.

-¿Me ves con cara de no ir a una fiesta para celebrar algo mío? –preguntó cerrando el libro, a lo que el otro, sin separar sus manos de detrás de la nuca, se encogió de hombros −. Pero, Tenma, ¿no le molestará a Aki-san que vayamos todos tan de sopetón?

-¡Qué va! ¡Si os quiere un montón a los cuatro! Venga, venga, vamos –apremió con una gran sonrisa −. Ah… lástima que Aoi no ha podido venir…

-Sí, claro, lástima –comentaron los otros cuatro con sonrisas picaronas.

-¿Eh?

-Va, Tenma, no hace falta que lo digas de esa forma –sonrió Hikaru −. Puedes decir perfectamente "me hubiese gustado que Aoi también estuviese aquí porque es alguien muy, muy importante". Te hubiésemos entendido perfectamente.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas –dijo mirando a todos lados y acelerando el paso −. Como sea, venga, ¡vamos a merendar!

-Si sigues así, te la quitarán –dijo bien alto Kariya.

-¡Q-que no sé de qué…! –gritó deteniéndose para verles a todos.

-Tenma, no me hagas nombrarte la de chicos que hemos visto siguiéndola o pidiéndole salir… Y uno de ellos está aquí –pidió Tsurugi pasando por su lado y dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el libro a la vez que miraba de reojo hacia atrás.

-¿Eh?

-Y se hace el despistado –silbó Kariya.

-¡Yo no lo sabía! –dijo de pronto Shinsuke, con los ojos muy abiertos −. ¿En serio, Kariya?

-¿Qué? Uno también tiene gustos y ojos para encontrarlos –dijo tranquilamente −. A demás, Tsurugi, me prometiste que no dirías nada.

-Y no lo he dicho. He dicho "uno de ellos está aquí", bien podría ser cualquiera de los cuatro, porque sabemos que Tenma no ha sido. Te has delatado tú solito.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! –protestó soltando al fin sus manos y apretándolas en dos puños, completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Te le declaraste? –preguntó Tenma sin acabar de creérselo.

-Akane-chan le grabó.

-¡Hikaru! ¿Tú también? –preguntó Kariya, aún más rojo.

-Le puedes pedir que te envíe el vídeo y lo ves tú mismo –sonrió el sobrino de Kageyama Reiji corriendo hacia delante para esquivar las protestas del defensa mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Vaya amigos que tengo –murmuró mirando a los dos delanteros mientras volvía a su posición inicial con las manos tras la nuca −. Pues sí, Tenma, le dije que me gustaba, pero me rechazó, no te preocupes.

-¿P-por qué iba a p-preocuparme por algo a-así? –preguntó con una sonrisa tonta y un leve rubor en las mejillas −. Aoi es una gran amiga y…

-Ya estamos otra vez –suspiró Hikaru.

-Mejor dejemos el tema aparcado y vayamos a por esa merienda –dijo Tsurugi, volviéndose para estirar de Tenma −. Con el estómago lleno, quizás te den más ganas de lanzarte y así se acabarán estas tonterías… ¿O necesitas que Hikaru y yo también vayamos a por Aoi para decidirte?

-¿V-vosotros también? –preguntó aún más avergonzado y mirando a ambos delanteros con nerviosismo.

-Si eso hace que te muevas…

El quinteto continuó caminando (o más bien, Tsurugi fue tirando de Tenma, al que seguían los demás), discutiendo sobre por qué se habría suspendido el entrenamiento de ese día y ajenos a los comentarios que los fans pudiesen hacer de ellos. En la puerta, como siempre, esperaba Sasuke, el perro de Tenma, ya mayor pero siempre de pie para recibirles.

-¡Sasuke! –saltó Shinsuke, a lo que el perro ladró feliz y más cuando empezó a recibir alguna que otra caricia de todos.

-Está grande ya –señaló Kariya −. Madre mía, cualquiera se mete contigo o con Aki…

-Sí –asintió Tenma, acercándose al animal para darle algunas caricias −. Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Bien? –el perro ladró −. Sí, lo sabía. ¿Tienes ya comida? –preguntó volteándose para ver el plato lleno de agua y comida.

-Te lo cuidan bien, ¿eh? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Sí –asintió el castaño −. Bueno, entremos ya.

Encabezando al grupo (y sin ser estirado por nadie), Tenma abrió la puerta al máximo, cogió aire y dijo bien alto:

-¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Aki-nee, los chicos han venido conmigo!

El sonido de pasos corriendo en el piso de arriba hizo que todos posasen la vista en las escaleras, un tanto extrañados, pero esperando ver a la adulta que una vez fue manager del Raimon y del Inazuma Japan. Sin embargo, lo que el quinteto vio corriendo escaleras abajo como una flecha fue una chica de cabello castaño hasta casi media espalda, recogido hacia atrás en un pasador para apartarlo del rostro, con un vestido rosa pálido, un delantal verde y las zapatillas de andar por casa azules.

-¡TENMA! –chilló la muchacha saltando desde el último escalón directa al cuello del centrocampista y capitán del Raimon.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí va una breve historia que me surgió esperando en la playa a que mi madre decidiera haber tomado suficiente el sol antes de ir a caminar juntas.

Espero que os entretenga aunque sea cortita y que lo sigáis hasta el final~

Saludos a todos y hasta el siguiente capítulo: _**La chica que no entraba en ese futuro**_


	2. La chica que no entraba en ese futuro

**LA CHICA QUE NO ENTRABA EN ESE FUTURO**

La gravedad, aquello con lo que tantas veces le martirizaron sus compañeros hasta que les demostró que recordaba que era "aquello fue descubierto, inventado o lo que quisiera haber sido por Isaac Newton", fue lo que recordó Tenma cuando cayó inevitablemente de espaldas con una chica abrazada a su cuello. Y para su gran suerte, ninguno de sus amigos se movió ni hizo nada para evitar lo sucedido.

-¡TENMA! –volvió a gritar la joven.

-¿Quién diablos es ésta? –preguntó Kariya con los ojos muy abiertos y dirigiéndose a Hikaru.

-¿A mí me preguntas? –preguntó pasando su mirada a Shinsuke.

-¡No la conozco! –exclamó ligeramente preocupado y pasando los ojos al último que no estaba siendo sometido a abrazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de saberlo? –preguntó Tsurugi igualmente sorprendido como los demás.

-¡TENMA! ¡TENMA! ¡TENMA!

-Sí, sí, es mi nombre –asintió el chico intentando soltarse.

-¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! –sonrió la chica, separándose unos centímetros del futbolista, sin salir de encima de él, y mirándole fijamente con sus verdosos ojos −. Bueno, la verdad es que verte… Te he visto por la tele… Quería decir en persona…

-¿Te conozco? –preguntó interrumpiéndola.

La sonrisa de la chica empezó a desaparecer a la vez que la duda y el temor afloraban en su rostro. Con cuidado y lentamente, empezó a soltarse y se apartó de Tenma. Nadie despegaba los ojos de ella ni del chico aún tirado en el suelo.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó intentando sonreír.

-Ahora mismo…

-¿De verdad lo dices? –volvió a preguntar.

-No, no caigo –negó al fin Tenma, sentándose y con todos expectantes.

-Soy yo, Ayumi.

-Ayumi… Ayumi…

-No me recuerdas –dijo con un suspiro −. Bueno, es normal, éramos pequeños… Y no nos hemos visto desde entonces. Aunque yo no me he perdido ninguno de tus partidos. ¡Menuda angustia he llegado a pasar! Pero siempre encontrabais un modo de darle la vuelta al marcador…

-Ah… Bueno, entonces es normal que no te recuerde –sonrió tontamente Tenma −. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Vengo a cumplir con mi parte de la promesa –dijo con una tímida sonrisa que enseguida se borró −. Aunque, visto lo visto, seguro que también la has olvidado…

Cuatro pares de ojos fulminaron a Tenma en un instante. El chico se encogió al instante al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros. Se levantó y, con una sonrisa tonta que dio a entender a Ayumi lo que la chica ya sabía, empezó a andar hacia la habitación.

-Ah, Aki-nee ha tenido que salir a comprar, así que me ha dejado al cargo –informó Ayumi levantándose.

-¿Pero qué edad tienes? –preguntó Kariya de pronto.

-Dieciocho –respondió −. Tú eres…

-Kariya Masaki –se presentó.

-¡Sí! –chilló cogiendo la mano del chico y agitándola enérgicamente −. ¡Tú eres defensa!

-S… Sí –asintió.

-¡Y vosotros también sois del Raimon! –dijo dándoles la mano a todos −. No me pierdo ni uno solo de vuestros partidos… ¡Ni uno!

-Ah, pues… no sé qué decir –empezó Shinsuke.

-En la tele sois diferentes que en la realidad –dijo la chica parándose junto a Tsurugi y alzando una mano para comprobar su altura −. ¡Ja! Ya no podrá presumir Michiru de haber ido a los partidos, porque yo los he conocido y tocado y él no –sonrió feliz, dando media vuelta y volviendo a lanzarse contra Tenma −. ¡Adivina!

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Lo he conseguido!

-Ah, bien…

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Pues… no, lo siento –sonrió tontamente el centrocampista.

-Bueno, bueno, pues ya lo irás recordando –declaró soltándole y caminando hacia la cocina −. Enseguida os llevo la merienda… y tus zapatillas, Tenma.

-¿Mis… zapatillas?

-Aki-nee me las ha prestado –sonrió alzando uno de los pies enfundados en las zapatillas del chico.

-Ah, bueno… No saldré de la habitación, puedes seguir llevándolas –sonrió algo forzado mientras se dirigía a la habitación con una gran confusión encima.

-Ay, chicos, pasad, pasad –dijo Ayumi a los otros cuatro −. Como en casa.

-Gracias…

El quinteto subió un piso, directos al dormitorio del capitán del Raimon en absoluto silencio. Sólo una vez encerrados entre cuatro paredes y se sentaron en la cama, la silla y el suelo como más cómodos se encontraban, todas las miradas recayeron de nuevo en el castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Kariya directamente antes de continuar con las preguntas que prácticamente todos tenían −. ¿De qué la conoces? ¿Por qué se te tira encima tan tranquilamente? ¿No se supone que a ti te mola Aoi? Pobre, cuando se entere, se le partirá el corazón…

-¡Q-que no sé lo q-que quieres decir s-sobre Aoi! –chilló sonrojado.

-Sí, bueno, Aoi no es la que cuenta ahora –sacudió una mano Hikaru −. La que interesa ahora es la de abajo. A-yu-mi.

-Pues… supongo que es amiga de la infancia… Ya lo sabéis, yo vivía en Okinawa…

-¿Y te has olvidado de todo el mundo allí? –preguntó Shinsuke.

-Me acuerdo de bastante gente… Alguna gente… Vagamente –acabó diciendo. Los otros cuatro dejaron caer la cabeza al unísono.

-¿Y qué es eso de una "promesa"? –preguntó Tsurugi. Los otros tres asintieron a la vez con ímpetu.

-Eso sí que no lo recuerdo –dijo Tenma antes de ponerse a reír por no llorar.

Dos golpes en la puerta acallaron las risas y el interrogatorio.

-Adelante…

-Tenma, no puedo abrir la puerta con la bandeja –dijo Ayumi desde el otro lado.

-¡Ah, sí! –casi gritó, levantándose y abriendo la puerta por la chica.

-Gracias –sonrió, caminando con tranquilidad entre ellos para dejar la merienda en el centro −. Espero que os gusten.

-¿Eh? ¿No había hecho Aki-san un bizcocho? –preguntó Kariya mirando los diferentes pastelitos de la bandeja.

-Aki-nee se lo ha llevado.

-¿Pero no había ido a comprar? –preguntó Tenma.

-Uy, con la emoción de volver a verte no me he explicado bien –dijo sacando la lengua y dándose un golpe en la cabeza antes de tomar asiento en el suelo, haciendo que la falda se acampanase mientras caía con las piernas ocultas bajo la tela. Del gran bolsillo del delantal, sacó los vasos y empezó a llenarlos de zumo −. Aki-nee recibió una invitación telefónica y dijo que ella cooperaba llevando un bizcocho para el café. Ha salido a comprar algo para que cenemos nosotros y luego se irá.

-Ah… Los bizcochos de Aki-nee están muy ricos –lloriqueó Tenma.

-Va, va, que mis pastas de frutas tampoco están tan mal –sonrió Ayumi cogiendo una y pegándole un mordisco −. No te preocupes, ya no es como cuando era pequeña. Ahora sé cocinar. Según mamá, seré una estupenda ama de casa.

Shinsuke, que había cogido el vaso para beber, lo dejó rápidamente ante el tembleque que le dio intentando aguantar la risa a la vez que Kariya escupía la mitad del suyo sobre Tenma, Tsurugi se atragantaba con un pedazo de pasta y Hikaru luchaba por no echarse a reír intentando auxiliar al otro delantero.

-¡Ay, madre! –exclamó Ayumi sacando del delantal un trapo y limpiando a Tenma −. Kariya, ¿estás bien?

-S… sí… Preocúpate más… por Tsurugi –logró decir.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó la chica al otro, pero éste sólo tosía.

-Se le pasará –sonrió Hikaru ofreciéndole un vaso.

-Me… mejor así –suspiró aliviado Tsurugi.

-Será mejor que salga a por la fregona para limpiar esto –declaró levantándose −. Cámbiate mientras no estoy, Tenma… Y procura no pisar lo mojado…

-Sí, vale –asintió pasándose el trapo por la cara.

Cinco segundos exactos tras la salida de la castaña del dormitorio fueron los que Tenma tuvo para prepararse. Más de una mirada poco agradable en esos momentos se le clavaba como dagas en todo su ser.

-Una estupenda ama de casa –repitió Kariya.

-Está claro lo que es esa promesa, ¿no? –comentó Hikaru.

-N-no creo q-que sea eso…

-¡Pero fíjate cómo te cuida! –exclamó Tsurugi señalando el trapo.

-¡Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho! –intentó defender Tenma.

-Pero, Tenma… Ella está muy atenta por ti –sonrió Shinsuke −. Por nada no es, eso lo sé hasta yo.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pidió levantándose y caminando rápido a su armario para sacar ropa limpia.

-¿Al final a quién permites quedarse con Aoi? –preguntó Kariya con una gran sonrisa.

El pantalón que Tenma se estaba quitando cayó de golpe al suelo, provocando carcajadas en los otros cuatro. Lanzándoles todo lo que pillaba a mano en aquellos momentos, Tenma acabó de cambiarse y dejó la ropa sucia en un rincón justo cuando el ruido del cubo de fregar llegó a todos.

-Vale, levantadlo todo, chicos –se asomó Ayumi, escurriendo la fregona y entrando triunfante con ella para limpiar el estropicio −. Esto se arregla en un periquete.

-Se te da muy bien –comentó Hikaru, subido a la cama con el plato de las pastas y su vaso.

-Gracias. Pero es algo que mamá dice que he de saber –respondió acabando de limpiarlo todo −. Bueno, no os pongáis ahí de momento, esperad que se seque.

-Sí, mamá –dijo Kariya.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy gracioso! –rió caminando hacia la puerta −. Me llevo ya tu ropa, Tenma.

-Ah, vale…

Nuevamente, las risas no esperaron demasiados segundos para hacerse oír. Con un Tenma completamente rojo de la vergüenza y los demás rojo de asfixia por tanta risa, la tarde pasó volando. A duras penas lograron hablar de algo sin tener que hacer referencia a la chica nueva.

Y las cosas no mejoraron para el centrocampista cuando, al bajar para despedir a patadas a sus cuatro compañeros, Ayumi apareció despidiéndoles amistosamente, invitándoles a volver otro día y dándole a Tenma la "mala" noticia de que Aki ya había pasado por allí, había dejado la compra y se había marchado de nuevo sin que el chico se diese ni cuenta.

-Ah, qué mal –dijo en voz alta Kariya, ganándose una mirada molesta de Tenma y las risitas mal ocultas de los otros tres.

-Bueno, pues que os vais ya –dijo Tenma, empujándoles para abandonar la casa −. Mañana os veo en clase.

-Tranquilo, ya te dejamos a solas con esa encantadora ama de casa –se burló Tsurugi. La cara de Tenma no podía estar más roja en esos momentos.

-¡Hasta mañana! –gritó pegándoles el portazo en la cara. Aun así, no pudo evitar escuchar las risas de los cuatro. Se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla −. Kariya se ha tirado al suelo y todo… Menudos amigos…

-Deberías ducharte, Tenma. Hueles a zumo –señaló Ayumi.

-Ah, sí…

-Yo voy a ir preparando la cena –dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

Confundido, Tenma siguió hacia el baño, donde se encerró para más tranquilidad. Y al igual que la curiosidad mató al gato, él miró por la ventana para encontrarse a los otros cuatro, aún por ahí, claramente riéndose de él.

-Mañana veréis… Está decidido –dijo seriamente antes de quitarse por tercera vez ese día la ropa.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana!

Si alguien se ha quedado como Tenma después de todo lo que Ayumi ha hecho/dicho y los comentarios de los otros cuatro, dejad comentario ;)

Si a vosotros también os gustaría hacer como el cuarteto y comentar y reír sobre lo que le podría esperar a Tenma, dejad comentario ;)

Y si no dejáis comentario... Al menos habéis leído, así que gracias ^^

Un abrazo a tods y nos vemos la semana que viene en _**¿Tenma esquiva las** **provocaciones?**_


	3. ¿Tenma esquiva las provocaciones?

**¿TENMA ESQUIVA LAS PROVOCACIONES?**

Como cada mañana, Shinsuke esperaba sentado en un banco a que Tenma pasase por allí para ir juntos a clase. No dejaba de mirar en la dirección por la que el chico aparecía todos los días, no porque se les hiciese tarde, sino porque se moría de ganas de saber qué había pasado aquella noche con Ayumi. Cuando al fin apareció Tenma, se puso de pie y empezó a agitar los brazos.

-¡Buenos días! –chilló sonriente.

-¡Buenos días! –devolvió el saludo Tenma −. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No –negó, aunque la verdad es que había salido antes de tiempo y todo, con la vaga intención de acercarse personalmente a buscar al otro.

-¿Vamos?

-¡Sí!

Tenma parecía muy feliz, demasiado feliz, cosa que aún inquietaba más al bajito, que no acababa de saber cómo preguntar nada.

-_Si tan solo Kariya o Tsurugi estuviesen aquí…_

-¡Hikaru! –llamó de pronto Tenma. El nombrado se volteó, aumentando el tamaño de su habitual sonrisa hasta límites que el de menor estatura creía imposibles.

-¡Buenos días, Tenma! ¡Hey, Shinsuke! –saludó, esperándolos para continuar los tres juntos.

-¿No va Kariya contigo? –preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Me ha llamado diciendo que no le esperase –se encogió de hombros −. No me ha dicho nada más.

-Qué raro… Bueno, no importa –sonrió Tenma.

Hikaru y Shinsuke cruzaron miradas, nerviosos, confusos y extrañados por la actitud del capitán del Raimon. Y aunque ambos se morían de ganas de saber por qué aquel estado anímico, no acababan de saber del todo cómo preguntarlo. Y para mal de males, ni Kariya ni Tsurugi estaban allí para echar un cable. Ni tan siquiera a la puerta del centro, donde a veces esperaba el delantero estrella a que los demás decidiesen aparecer.

-Qué raro, tampoco Tsurugi está donde siempre –comentó Shinsuke.

-Y él no ha llamado ni nada… ¿Se habrá puesto malo? Ayer parecía estar realmente mal…

-Sólo se atragantó –sonrió Tenma. A los otros dos se les heló la sangre.

-¿No te preocupa ni una pizca? –preguntó Shinsuke.

-Es Tsurugi, seguro que sólo se ha dormido.

-¿Cuándo me he dormido yo? –preguntó tras ellos el único que, aun pasando los años, seguía sin llevar el uniforme conforme dios manda.

-¡Anda, hola! –sonrió Tenma como si nada. La respuesta del delantero fue un golpe con un libro −. Oye, deja de pegarme… A demás, últimamente no dejas de leer arriba y abajo… ¿Qué es?

-Gramática italiana –respondió −. Creí que se veía bastante bien en la portada… Pero veo que andas cegato pensando en una chica… Ah, no, espera, dos.

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa bastante natural el castaño.

-Increíble, Tenma sin tartamudear ni ponerse rojo… Aquí pasa algo –susurró Hikaru. Shinsuke y Tsurugi asintieron en absoluto silencio.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!

-¡Aoi-chan, buenos días! –devolvió el saludo con gran entusiasmo Tenma. Los otros tres intentaron no reír saludándola también.

-¿Y Kariya? –preguntó mirando alrededor.

-No, no ha venido conmigo hoy –negó Hikaru −. No me ha dicho nada…

-Bueno, bueno, mejor vayamos ya para clase, que van a empezar –apremió Tenma.

-Oye, Tenma, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Aoi.

-Yo diría que no, mira a ver si tiene fiebre –dijo Tsurugi metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo y rascándose la cabeza con la esquina del libro −. _Maldición, si Matsukaze sigue sin reaccionar de ninguna manera, se nos acabó el poder pinchar a alguien…_

-Venga, no digáis tonterías –sonrió como si nada Tenma, continuando su camino al interior del edificio.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, descubrieron a Kariya sentado donde no le tocaba: junto a Tenma. En cuanto los vio, se le iluminó el rostro, muchos jurarían que con una luz malévola bastante favorecedora, al tiempo que se disponía a saludar a Tenma con un tono que reclamaba una explicación bastante picante. Sin embargo, el castaño esquivó absolutamente todo soltando un sonriente y maravilloso "buenos días" que provocó el mayor silencio en la clase unos segundos, mirando extrañados al adolescente mientras tomaba asiento como si nada en su sitio. Por detrás, Hikaru apoyaba la cabeza contra el brazo de Tsurugi mientras Shinsuke negaba, incapaz de creerse aquello.

-Con lo fácil que nos fue ayer –murmuró el más alto.

-¿Ayer? –preguntó Aoi.

Los ojos de los tres chicos se voltearon hacia ella, con cierta… melancolía que la chica de cabellos azules no llegó a comprender. El profesor llegó para "salvarles" de tener que dar respuesta a Aoi, ordenándoles que tomasen asiento y prestasen atención, pero a la primera que el profesor se volteó hacia la pizarra, empezó el baile de notitas de una mesa a otra.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ envió Aoi a Tsurugi, el cual la miró sorprendido. Ella JAMÁS enviaba notitas a nadie, siempre prestaba atención hasta a las clases de repaso. Estaba claro que él había sido la primera opción porque, de siempre, llevaba la etiqueta de "serio" en el grupo y lo que la chica esperaba era una respuesta clara y breve. Sacudió la cabeza y escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió en aquel papel azulado que usaba ella:_ "se habrá vuelto un hombre al fin"_. Cuando la peliazul lo leyó, se volvió con la expresión más extrañada del mundo, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"_¿Qué tal anoche?"_ envió Kariya a Tenma. La respuesta, si bien no resultó larga, tardó bastante en llegarle: _"era raro no tener a Aki-nee cerca, pero la cena salió bien"_. Kariya miró el pedazo de papel con una ceja alzada y empezó a escribir de nuevo, apretando los dientes para no chillar. _"Tenma, no fastidies, ¿qué pasó anoche?"_. Otra vez, la respuesta le tardó minutos en llegar, durante los cuales tamborileó los dedos sobre la libreta. _"Cenamos, vimos la tele y nos fuimos a dormir, como siempre"_. El defensa abrió los ojos al máximo viendo su oportunidad a una palabra de distancia: _"¿JUNTOS?"_. Sin embargo, la respuesta no le llegó en palabras, sino en una mirada sin expresión alguna que, de pronto, alzó una ceja antes de volver a permanecer con la vista al frente… atendiendo al profesor. Intentó volver a tirarle otra nota, pero Tenma la guardó en su estuche sin más, así como las otras bolitas que Kariya le enviaba pidiendo no ser ignorado.

La mesa de Shinsuke también se llenó de papeles. Por un lado, se entretenía haciendo dibujitos a las ideas que se les ocurría a él y a Hikaru. Por otro, se debatía entre qué decirle a Aoi, la cual había lanzado, por segunda vez, una pelotita de papel contra alguien: _"¿me puedes decir tú, ya que Tsurugi no parece cooperativo, qué pasa con Tenma?"_. Con un suspiro y tras añadir un montón de corazoncitos al dibujo para Hikaru, escribió un _"pienso como Tsurugi"_ en respuesta a la chica. Con cuidado, arrancó un pedazo de hoja nueva y escribió rápidamente para Hikaru: _"si no te ha caído ya, prepárate para recibir una pregunta de Aoi"_ en la que añadió un dibujo rápido de un muñeco femenino, simulando a Aoi, con un gran interrogante sobre la cabeza.

"_Por favor, decidme de una vez qué está pasando. ¿Fue algo de ayer? ¿Os habéis metido con Tenma o algo para que ahora se comporte así?"_ fue lo que Hikaru leyó de la chica. Con una sonrisita nerviosa, paseó la vista alrededor, recibiendo un gesto de rendición de Shinsuke. Unos asientos más allá, Kariya seguía tirando pelotitas a Tenma, frustrado porque el segundo sólo las guardaba. Al fondo de la clase, junto a la ventana, Tsurugi estaba completamente ausente. Suspiró y empezó la respuesta para Aoi: _"supongo que decir 'lo mismo que Tsurugi' no sirve… Espera a la hora de la comida, quizás entonces sí podamos hablar"_. La lanzó y, tras recibir el asentimiento de la joven, envió otra nota a Tsurugi.

"_Tú le das la mala noticia a Aoi"_ leyó el delantero. Cogió aire, lo mantuvo varios segundos mientras pensaba la respuesta y, cuando lo soltó, destapó el boli para escribir, algo molesto por la idea. _"Que se la dé Matsukaze. Estas cosas es mejor que las sepa por boca de él y no de nosotros. Luego somos los malos de la película y nos toca pedir perdón"_. Lanzó la pelotita y volvió a quedarse mirando al exterior hasta que la respuesta le golpeó casi en el ojo. Con la expresión más seria que pudo poner, se volvió hacia Hikaru, el cual sonreía tontamente en plan niño bueno con ambas manos juntas ante su cara. _"Tú ya has sido el malo de la peli una vez y mira lo bien que le diste la vuelta al guión. La segunda te será más fácil y todo, así que ánimos, porque es cierto lo que dices pero Tenma no está por la labor"_. Alzó la vista y, efectivamente, Tenma estaba centrado en las explicaciones del profesor, guardando todas las notitas que caían sobre su mesa en el estuche… ¡Incluidas las notitas azules de Aoi!

Desde su sitio, Shinsuke vio gruñir por lo bajo al delantero junto a la ventana mientras abría una libreta y se ponía a escribir. Imaginó que estaba "montando su discurso para Aoi", por lo que volvió a coger otra bola de papel e intentó que Tenma hiciese caso, esta vez apuntando al cuello de la camisa.

-_Si logro acertar ahí… Si logro que le caiga por dentro de la camisa… Me tendrá que hacer caso a la fuerza_ –pensó lanzando la bolita y rezando para que el ruido de los fallos no alertase al profesor.

Incluso entre clase y clase nadie pudo sonsacar nada a Tenma. El chico, con su alegre sonrisa, lograba evadir las preguntas de los demás cambiando de tema sutilmente o pidiendo ir al baño. Ningún nerviosismo ni sensación de bochorno brotaron de él en ningún momento, por lo que todos se rindieron y esperaron "pacientemente" a la hora de la comida.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana. Sí, lo sé, ha llegado con retraso y no tengo excusa. Cuando desperté el martes me dije que tenía que subirlo pero entre unas cosas y otras, se me pasó olímpicamente... Y ayer ni le presté atención hasta que, después de dar vueltas por la cama me quedé dormida y soñé con un partido de fútbol, que me levanté de golpe y susurré "ostias! el fic!" antes de dejarme caer para dormir de nuevo... Pero prometo que el martes que viene sin falta tendréis el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, si vosotros también desearíais lanzarle algo a Tenma para que reaccione, tan sólo decidlo en un comentario y en futuros fics, el deseo se os cumplirá~

Cuidaos mucho y nos leemos la semana que viene en **_Objetivo_ _frustrado_**_._


	4. Objetivo frustrado

**OBJETIVO FRUSTRADO**

El timbre que indicaba la hora de comer fue la excusa perfecta para que tanto Hikaru como Shinsuke saltaran de sus puestos para bloquearle la salida a Tenma. La propia Aoi se quedó sorprendida ante la rapidez de ambos, aunque ella también había tenido ganas de levantarse al instante y plantarse ante el chico, golpear la mesa y exigir al fin una respuesta a por qué estaba siendo dejada de lado. Dos palmadas en su hombro la devolvieron a la Tierra.

-Vamos, haremos que Tenma te lo cuente todo mientras comemos –le dijo Tsurugi, con la mochila al hombro y observando al trío que rodeaba al castaño.

-¡Al fin! –exclamó alzando los brazos antes de acabar de recoger apresuradamente sus cosas en su cartera.

-¿Es que no piensas responder a nada de lo que te hemos enviado? –preguntó Kariya.

-Lo que haré será quemarlos luego, porque me habéis llenado el estuche, chicos… Y tirarlos a la papelera sería una locura porque todos, incluso los profesores, se enterarían –dijo Tenma, enseñando su estuche hasta arriba de notas −. Anda, ¿y estas azules?

-Son mías –respondió Aoi seriamente, con un brazo a la cintura.

-Creí que ahora le había dado a Tsurugi por cambiar sus hojas…

-No te he enviado absolutamente nada, Tenma. Sería haber perdido el tiempo y malgastado hojas –declaró el chico, junto a Aoi −. Y ahora, mejor vayamos al comedor.

-¡Sí, que tengo hambre! –protestó Hikaru. Tenma fue el primero en reír y los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa que imitarle o, al menos, sonreír.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a las taquillas para que los que habían traído fiambreras recogieran su comida. Después hicieron una parada en el lavabo, porque Kariya se había pasado ahogando la frustración de ser ignorado bebiendo agua y ahora no le cabía nada más en su interior. Cuando al fin llegaron al comedor, Tenma se volvió hacia Aoi.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo alto y claro, sorprendiendo a la chica y haciendo que los otros cuatro detuvieran sus pasos para mirar, con cierta picardía, curiosidad y clara diversión en sus rostros −. Verás, hace tiempo…

-¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENMAAAAAAAAAAA! –un grito femenino resonó por todo el lugar.

A cámara lenta para casi todo el mundo, Tenma se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Aoi se ladeaba un poco para ver a la chica de cabello castaño completamente suelto, vestida con un top blanco, un chaleco tejano, una falda bastante corta también tejana y unos botines marrones corriendo hacia ellos con un bolsito y algo en una mano.

-¡TENMA! –chilló saltándole encima al pobre chico y, como no, tirándolo al suelo. De no ser por la rapidez de Tsurugi y Hikaru, Aoi habría acabado bajo ambos −. ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-¿A-A-Ayumi? –preguntó Tenma.

-¿Quién si no? –respondió soltándole el cuello pero sin salir de encima de él, por lo que el chico empezaba a ponerse rojo por asfixia −. He hablado con Aki-nee y me ha dicho que ésta era la hora de la comida, así que he decidido traerte yo misma la comida. La he hecho yo –dijo pasándole el paquete.

-S… sal… de… encima –pidió el futbolista.

-¡Uy! Lo siento, Tenma –rió tímidamente, levantándose y arreglándose la falda, que se le había subido un poco haciendo que más de uno por detrás intentase contener hemorragias nasales o borrar imágenes pervertidas de la mente.

-No hacía falta que me trajeses nada, Ayumi…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por el bien de nuestra promesa, y para que puedas cumplir tu parte de ella, haré lo que sea necesario para aligerarte el peso –sonrió.

-Tenma… ¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Aoi, buscando apoyo en los dos "rescatadores".

-¡A-Aoi! –exclamó al fin mostrando nerviosismo y vergüenza −. No, no es nada, sólo…

-Chicos, acabo de recordar que me he olvidado algo en la taquilla, ahora vengo –dijo con una fingida sonrisa antes de salir corriendo con su fiambrera en otra dirección.

-¡E-espera, Aoi! –gritó Tenma.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –preguntó Ayumi a Kariya. Éste no paraba de reír, así que fue Shinsuke quien le respondió.

-Tenma iba a decirle algo a Aoi justo cuando has llegado tú.

-¿El qué ibas a decirle, Tenma? –preguntó.

-¡Lo has estropeado todo! –gritó enojado, o al menos intentando parecer terriblemente enojado, porque también parecía dolido −. ¡Iba a decirle algo muy importante! –gritó antes de salir corriendo en busca de la peliazul.

-Y-yo… Yo sólo quería… traerle la comida –susurró Ayumi sorprendida −. ¿Tan… tan mala idea ha sido? –preguntó buscando respuesta en los otros.

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros? –preguntó Hikaru.

La chica los miró unos segundos, se miró a sí misma, palpándose los pequeños bolsillos de la falda y el chaleco. Abrió el pequeño bolsito que llevaba y suspiró sacando únicamente unas llaves y un teléfono móvil del interior. Alzó la fiambrera de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es de Tenma y yo no tengo dinero ahora…

-Te pagamos nosotros lo que sea que cojas –añadió el chico. Salvo Kariya, que intentaba todavía calmar sus risas, los demás asintieron.

-¿No seré una molestia? –preguntó.

-Seguro que tú sí nos cuentas lo que Matsukaze no ha respondido en toda la mañana –respondió Tsurugi.

-Puedo intentarlo –asintió acercándose a ellos y permitiendo que la guiaran por el lugar e incluso que le recomendaran lo que comer.

Por otro rincón del instituto, Tenma buscaba frenéticamente a Aoi, maldiciendo el no haber salido tras ella desde el primer momento en vez de quedarse a gritarle a Ayumi. Al instante, se sintió mal por la castaña; le había gritado enfadado cuando ella, aun con sus un tanto desmesuradas muestras de cariño, sólo intentaba hacer algo bien.

-¿Pero de qué promesa me habla? ¡No recuerdo nada de nada! –protestó dándole un puñetazo a una pared −. Debo arreglar el malentendido con Aoi… ¡Aoi! ¿Dónde estás?

En otra dirección, Aoi había encontrado escondite en un banco alejado, con la fiambrera sobre las piernas. Intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, apretando los puños sobre la caja con su comida, aunque en su mente sólo se repetía lo que había logrado ver gracias a que no había sido aplastada.

-Tenma, estúpido… ¿Era eso lo que los demás no me querían decir? –preguntó, más para sí misma.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que casi no llega pero aquí lo tenéis.

Otra vez Ayumi monta un espectáculo y esta vez no hay únicamente risitas.

¿Alguien quiere más? Pues espero poder actualizar sin problemas la semana que viene con el capítulo **_Al descubierto_**

Chao-chao!


	5. Al descubierto

**AL DESCUBIERTO**

Ayumi se sentía en esos momentos la chica más observada del lugar, aunque no era de extrañar: todos llevaban un uniforme salvo ella, que llevaba ropa normal. Pinchó varios macarrones y se los llevó a la boca.

-Están muy ricos, Hikaru –dijo, asintiendo a la propuesta del chico de coger aquel plato.

-Ya sabía yo que te gustarían. ¿A quién no le gustan? –preguntó comiendo él también.

-Sí, tienes razón –asintió algo más sonriente, pero aun así visiblemente dolida.

-¿Nos cuentas por fin qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Kariya, ganándose una dura mirada de Tsurugi por haber tenido poco tacto −. ¡Au! –gritó mirando hasta que se topó con la mirada de Shinsuke, quien le había pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Por dónde queréis que empiece? –preguntó Ayumi.

-Quizás de qué conoces a Tenma –respondió Hikaru, el único que no lanzaba miradas asesinas a Kariya.

-De Okinawa, donde yo también vivía –respondió dándole un trago a su naranjada −. Pero es algo normal; gran parte de la familia vive allí.

Nuevamente, Kariya volvió a escupir toda su bebida, esta vez hacia un lado vacío. Los otros tres abrieron más los ojos, en absoluto silencio, mientras la mirada verdosa de la chica pasaba de unos a otros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo raro?

-Ahora que lo dices… –empezó Tsurugi alzando una mano hacia el pelo de la chica −. Ayer lo llevabas recogido, ¿no?

-Sí, porque estuve cocinando y el pelo molesta –respondió.

-Con razón no lo vimos antes –negó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me coges el pelo?

-Tú eres familiar suyo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy prima suya –asintió.

-¿SU PRIMA? –preguntaron los otros tres.

-Ya decía yo que esto tiene "sello Matsukaze" lo mires por donde lo mires –dijo haciendo que voltease la vista para que los otros la viesen.

-¡Ah! –señaló Shinsuke −. ¡Es casi como el peinado de Tenma!

Efectivamente, un par de mechones más cortitos parecían pequeñas alitas, muy similares a los bordes de los remolinos de Tenma, aparecieron a la vista de todos.

-Pe-pero ayer no te lo vimos…

-Porque me recojo el pelo así –respondió cogiendo los mechones más adelantados y pasándolos hacia atrás de modo que se cubrían las alitas −. Pensé que Tenma os había dicho que somos primos…

-Tenma no nos ha respondido a nada –negó Shinsuke.

-Es más, apuesto el postre a que ha estado hablando con ella esta noche y aún no sabe que son primos –dijo Tsurugi adelantando su trozo de tarta de queso al centro de la mesa.

-¡Me apunto a ello! –exclamó Kariya poniendo su plato −. Yo digo que sí lo sabe, porque no por nada se habría mostrado tan relajado ni me habría hablado como si dijese "je, ya verás cuando te cuente todo, te vas a quedar de piedra, chaval".

-Yo prefiero comer postre –dijo Shinsuke, acercándose aún más su yogur.

-Y yo –declaró Hikaru haciendo lo mismo que el otro pero con su manzana.

-Yo no creo que entre en esa apuesta –sonrió Ayumi −. La verdad, en ningún momento me llamó "prima" o algún mote de infancia, se la pasó llamándome "Ayumi-chan" cada vez que me llamaba.

-Vas a perder, Kariya…

-Eso habrá que verlo… Bueno, ¿y qué pasó anoche? –preguntó el peliverde ignorando al otro de ojos amarillentos.

-Pues sí que vas a lo directo –acusó Ayumi. El leve sonrojo de Kariya fue bastante para que los demás aguantasen la risa −. Después de que os fuerais, Tenma se fue a la ducha… Tu "ducha" no fue suficiente.

-Je, pero fue divertida –se excusó.

-Ya, lo que tú digas… Eso, que se fue a la ducha. Justo me di cuenta que Aki-nee y yo habíamos estado tendiendo toallas, así que recordé que no había ninguna y fui a buscarle una.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿ENTRASTE EN EL BAÑO? –preguntó Kariya adelantándose a todo.

-No, baka, se la dejé en la puerta después de llamar y advertirle que no anduviese mojado de un lado a otro buscando porque no habían. Y no me interrumpas para chillar ese tipo de cosas –dijo metiéndole una cantidad imposible de macarrones pinchados en la boca −. Le dejé la toalla fuera y le dije que no tardase. Cuando salió y se cambió, bajó y me acabó de ayudar con la cena.

-¿Estaba nervioso? –preguntó Shinsuke.

-Un poco… Va, me apunto a la apuesta y voy a favor de Tsurugi –dijo dejando su trozo de tarta de queso en el centro de la mesa −. Me apetece también probar tu flan, Kariya y seguro que a Tsurugi no le importa comer solo medio.

-En absoluto –alzó una mano el delantero, para fastidio del defensa.

-¿Y qué más pasó? –preguntó Hikaru.

-La lió un poco, la verdad –asintió −. De postre iba a poner unas creppes y tenía la masa ya lista, sólo me faltaba echarla a la sartén pero eso lo haría después de la cena, mientras le hacía recogerlo todo a él solo –rió −. Metió el dedo para probarla y cuando le dije que lo dejara estar, se volteó y me tiró el bol al suelo…

-Dime que salvaste algo –pidió Kariya.

-Se salvó la mitad porque lo cogió rápidamente… bocabajo.

-Eso no me lo ha contado –negó el defensa −. Dijo que fue cena, tele y a dormir.

-A ver quién es el guapo que dice "le tiré la comida a una chica que, por cómo habla, a veces me parece que es mi prometida" –dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Prometida? ¿Yo?

-Ser una buena ama de casa, tener todo a mano para limpiarle, pasar la fregona, encargarte de todo, la comida… –numeró Tsurugi.

-Ay, Kariya, que vas a perder –sonrió Ayumi frotándose las manos ante la idea de poder comerse medio flan −. Cuando éramos pequeños, yo era un desastre en todo eso. Más que limpiar, ensuciaba más y me llegó a decir que en el futuro tendría que pedir ayuda a mi mamá siempre –negó −. Tan sólo dejaba claro que he pasado de desastre a apañada.

-La verdad, Lo de ayer estaba riquísimo –señaló Shinsuke −. Pero no te entretenemos más… ¿Continúas?

-Sí, claro –asintió atacando el trozo de carne que había cogido de segundo −. Oye, la carne está genial también –Hikaru le asintió sonriente −. Bueno, pues después de lograr cenar, de aprovechar al máximo lo que había quedado para las creppes y eso, pusimos un rato la tele, pero no hacían nada, así que me empezó a hacer preguntas de cómo iba todo por Okinawa. Le dije que los abuelos estaban bien, las locuras de nuestros viejos amigos… No sé si con todo eso va a resultar que perderemos nuestras tartas de queso –dijo mirando a Tsurugi.

-¡Ah! ¡Dulce venganza! –exclamó Kariya relamiéndose.

-¿Cómo te trató, como a una invitada, una familiar o alguien de quien estás enamorado? –preguntó el delantero mirando su postre en peligro.

-Ahora que lo dices… No, familiarmente no –sonrió. La mirada de Tsurugi pasó del plato al defensa, el cual ahora miraba temeroso los platos en el centro −. Estaba algo nervioso, sobre todo cuando decía mi nombre.

-¿Qué nos dices de la promesa? –preguntó Hikaru −. Porque en eso también podríais apostar los postres a que no lo recuerda.

-Él prometió ser un gran futbolista y jugar en un equipo extranjero –respondió −. Está claro que sigue con ese objetivo en mente, pero no se acuerda que también es una promesa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Kariya.

-Yo no me creía a Tenma –empezó a reír −. Lo soltó de repente el día que volvió a casa con un balón de fútbol bajo un brazo y Sasuke bajo el otro, me dijo que me lo prometía y que lo conseguiría, pero como cuando le intentó dar una patada al balón, ni acertó… Pues le dije que no lo lograría y se picó, me dijo que yo tampoco lograría nada. Y se me ocurrió la locura de decir que sería karateka y participaría en los Juegos Olímpicos.

-¿KARATEKA? –preguntó de repente Kariya demasiado alto, tanto que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y observó a Ayumi −. Perdón –susurró al recibir patadas de los otros tres −. _Os odio… Patearme los tres repetidamente…_

-Sí, me gusta el karate, aunque mi madre prefería que hiciese patinaje sobre hielo, gimnasia rítmica o algo más femenino… Que me gustan también, pero prefiero el karate, al igual que Tenma adora el fútbol… Lo que yo no llego a ese extremo, je, je.

-Un momento –alzó una mano Kariya −. Dices que prometiste jugar en los Juegos Olímpicos… ¡Pero yo me he visto los últimos enteros y tú no aparecías entre los representantes de Japón para esa modalidad!

-Claro, porque me han convocado para los próximos –asintió tan tranquila la chica.

-¿JUGARÁS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS JUEGOS OLÍMPICOS?

-Otra vez chillando demasiado –negó Hikaru.

-¿Podrías no gritarlo tanto? No se me da bien manejar a la multitud –pidió Ayumi con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ya te sacaremos nosotros, no le pidas imposibles a Kariya –respondió Tsurugi.

El silencio continuó reinando en el lugar, incomodando a la chica, que se intentaba esconder lo máximo posible en el sitio. Con suspiros agotados, Shinsuke y Hikaru vaciaron una de sus bandejas y dejaron los postres en ella, se pusieron en pie e indicaron de marchar. Con Kariya aún en shock y Tsurugi de escolta, Ayumi les siguió, agradecida, hacia el exterior. No hubieron acabado de salir cuando vieron a Tenma regresar cabizbajo.

-Tenma… –susurró la chica, sin saber si acercarse o no.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó Shinsuke, tampoco muy seguro de qué estaba preguntando.

-¿No está aquí? –preguntó alzando levemente la cabeza desilusionado para encontrarse con la chica castaña −. Ya te vale –le dijo volviendo a enojarse −, has llegado en el peor momento posible, ¿lo sabías?

-Oh, es verdad, no he preguntado sobre esa chica, tanto hablar de mí y Tenma… –susurró ocultándose tras Tsurugi, el más próximo sin contar a Kariya y su estado de shock.

-¿Seguro que no has encontrado a Aoi por ningún rincón? –preguntó el delantero intentando desviar la atención del centrocampista.

-No, y he buscado por todas partes –respondió secamente caminando hacia la chica escondida −. ¿Sabes tú la de vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que iba a decirle hoy? ¿Sabes tú lo que me he tenido que mentalizar para que este cuarteto no me tirase por el suelo el autoconvencimiento? –preguntó cada vez más cerca.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí –respondió Ayumi, todavía con un escudo humano ante ella.

-¡Todo lo que había logrado planear a la mierda y todo porque has aparecido en mi vida! –protestó Tenma.

-Eeeh… ¿puedo salir de aquí en medio? –preguntó Tsurugi y ambos le ignoraron.

-¡Usted perdone que mi madre se quedase embarazada tres meses después de la tuya! ¡No! ¡Usted perdone que mi madre se quedase embarazada de mí! –alzó la voz asomándose un poco.

-¡Has hecho que la chica que me gusta desaparezca del lugar como por arte de magia! –gritó Tenma justo cuando Kariya salía del primer shock.

-Tenma –llamó Shinsuke −, no me digas que lo que querías decirle a Aoi era…

-¡Sí! –gritó volteándose completamente sonrojado −. ¡Pero ahora no sirve de absolutamente nada porque ella lo ha estropeado todo! ¡Ha tenido que llegar ella y soltarlo todo delante de Aoi! ¡Esa estúpida promesa!

-Ay, ay, ay –susurró Tsurugi −. En serio, quiero salir de aquí…

-¡Tú y tu promesa podríais largaros bien lejos! –acusó Tenma señalando a Ayumi con un dedo.

-Vale –dijo la chica saliendo de detrás del escudo humano −. Tsurugi, ve partiendo el flan –dijo soltando la fiambrera con la aún intacta comida de Tenma y el bolsito en el suelo.

-Enseguida –asintió el chico, apartándose lo más rápido que pudo más para mantener una distancia de seguridad que para cortar el postre de Kariya, el cual estaba inmerso en el segundo shock del día para él.

-¡Contigo aquí es imposible que pueda declararme a Aoi, así que lárgate! –gritó Tenma sin darse cuenta que la mencionada regresaba, frotándose los lagrimosos ojos, por un costado.

-Muy bien, me largaré, pero antes te dejaré mi regalo de despedida –dijo posicionándose ante el futbolista y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo atrapó del brazo y el cuello de su camisa, cargó con él y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo −. Yo he cumplido con mi promesa, por eso vine a ayudarte con la tuya. Si no la querías, sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho, primo idiota.

Lo soltó, volvió a arreglarse la ropa y recogió su bolsito, mirando la fiambrera en el suelo, la cual dudaba entre si coger o no. Prácticamente todo el instituto estaba pegado a la pared de cristal de la cafetería observando cómo una chica en minifalda había tumbado al capitán del Raimon (y de paso, lo que la falda permitió ver). Incluso Aoi estaba sorprendida, aunque ver al chico con una mueca de dolor en el cuerpo le hizo olvidar la sorpresa por lo que había oído al llegar allí para correr a ayudarle.

-¡Tenma! ¿Estás bien?

-A… Aoi…

-Que sepas –dijo Ayumi, volteándose con la fiambrera en la mano −, que me he contenido porque somos familia y tú también eres una gran promesa en ella –dijo soltando el paquete sobre el cuerpo de su primo −. Haz lo que quieras, pero come al menos.

-¿Q-qué has dicho? –preguntó el chico levantándose con la ayuda de la peliazul.

-Aún estaré unos días allá en lo de Aki-nee –dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a los otros cuatro −. Estaré encantada de recibiros para merendar juntos.

-Ah, vale –logró decir Hikaru.

-Mejor me voy ya –sonrió.

-Eh –la detuvo Tsurugi.

-¿Qué?

-Te olvidas postre y medio –dijo pasándole un plato y una cucharilla.

-¡Yay! ¡Gracias! –saltó alegre tomando el plato y pillando un trozo de flan −. Sabe mucho mejor cuando te lo has ganado en una apuesta.

-Te doy la razón –asintió el chico.

-¡NOOOOO!

-Al fin sale de su shock –comentó Shinsuke dándole un par de golpes en el brazo a Hikaru,

-Sí, y entra en la depresión –sonrió divertido señalando al defensa que decaía rápidamente ante ellos.

-Bueno, me voy. ¡Hasta otra, chicos! ¡Te veo, por desgracia, en casa, primo estúpido! –gritó Ayumi empezando a correr hacia la salida con su platito en la mano.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana.

Ahora que ya sabéis quién es Ayumi, será mejor que no la provoquéis si no queréis ser empotrados en el suelo como le ha pasado a Tenma.

Si en vuestras quinielas sobre quién era Ayumi para Tenma estaba la etiqueda de "familiar", ¡enhorabuena, habéis acertado!.

Si en lo referente a la promesa no os habéis ni acercado... Gomenasai, minna, ya dije que la historia me vino en la playa esperando a mi madre (y me dieron ganas de cargar con ella y lanzarla al mar a ver si así se movía un poco, más o menos como ha hecho Ayumi con Tenma xD)

Descubiertas todas las incógnitas, ahora sólo queda arreglarlo todo y llegar al final. Un saludo para todos y nos leemos la semana que viene con _**Perdón**_


	6. Perdón

**PERDÓN**

Aoi debía admitir que, aunque aún no acababa de comprender nada sobre aquella chica castaña, estaba de acuerdo con ella en que Tenma debía comer, así que le obligó a tomar asiento, aunque su espalda estaba algo dolorida, y a comerse lo que le habían traído. Y Tenma se obligó a admitir que, por muy enfadado que estuviese con Ayumi, su comida estaba realmente deliciosa y que era una lástima desperdiciarla. Por no mencionar el hambre que tenía.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tenma? –preguntó Aoi.

-Aún me duele un poco la espalda… ¡Y dejad de reír vosotros tres! Porque Kariya está… ¿Por qué llora?

-Tenía al alcance de su boca un flan y dos trozos de tarta de queso –sonrió Tsurugi, el cual, para fastidiar más al defensa, comía su postre y medio muy lentamente.

-No seas tan cruel conmigo… No me lo merezco… Esa apuesta estaba amañada… Ella te llamó o algo y te lo contó todo… –lloriqueó el peliverde.

-Que yo sepa, a menos que Tenma hablara demasiado de mí, yo no le di ningún número de teléfono… Y tampoco sé para qué, conociéndola desde ayer solamente, me llamaría hoy… No hay tanta confianza –negó pillando otra porción de flan −. Y no pienso dejar de ser cruel, esto hay que saborearlo…

-¡Tsurugi! –alzó la vista el defensa.

-¡Kariya! –le devolvió la llamada en el mismo tono.

-Jo…

-¿Qué apuesta habéis hecho? –preguntó seriamente Aoi, sentada junto a un muy callado Tenma que sólo comía.

-Te reirás cuando lo sepas –sonrió Shinsuke −. Han apostado que Tenma no recordaba la relación entre él y Ayumi –la cara de Aoi se oscureció ligeramente −. ¡Y está claro que no lo recordaba!

-¿Cómo puede alguien olvidarse de su propia familia cuando precisamente te hablan de ella? –preguntó Hikaru −. Te decía "los abuelos" y cosas que claramente suenan a "es de los dos".

-Ya… Decía "la familia" –asintió Tenma.

-Y tú ni cuenta de la familiaridad –señaló con la cuchara Tsurugi.

-No…

-Pues es fácil verle por el pelo –acusó Kariya.

-No sé de qué me hablas…

-Tiene esas alitas como las tuyas –gesticuló.

-Otro desmemoriado –negó Shinsuke −. Que ayer ella llevaba un pasador y su propio pelo se lo escondía.

-Ah, cierto… Pero esta mañana…

-También lo llevaba –suspiró Tenma acabándose la comida −. Debería pedirle perdón… ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es tu prima, idiota! Y yo no la haría enfadar muy a menudo –comentó Kariya −. Ya sabes… –dijo gesticulando cómo le había tumbado antes.

-Creo que ahora lo recuerdo todo –suspiró débilmente −. Se burló de mí porque no lograba chutar la pelota… Tenía que dejarla en el suelo totalmente quieta para acertar…

El silencio de varios segundos se vio roto por unas estruendosas carcajadas por parte de todos, incluida Aoi. Avergonzado, Tenma intentó escurrirse en el asiento.

-Eh, hoy no tenemos clase por la tarde. Puedes salir ya y pedirle perdón y esas cosas –dijo Hikaru.

-Pero el entrenamiento…

-Podemos empezar sin el capitán –agitó una mano Kariya −. Le encasquetamos la responsabilidad a Tsurugi y listos.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó mirando al otro.

-Puedo excusarte ante el entrenador, pero no mucho más –se encogió de hombros acabándose al fin su postre −. Manjar de dioses, sí señor.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡NO ME LO MENCIONES! –chilló Kariya agitándose el pelo.

-Entonces me voy ya –decidió poniéndose en pie y empezando a correr.

-¿Alguien más piensa que se está olvidando de otro detalle bastante importante? –preguntó Tsurugi.

-Este Tenma tiene la cabeza donde no –rió tontamente Shinsuke antes de mirar de reojo a Aoi.

La chica, aunque aliviada tras entender, más o menos, lo ocurrido, siguió sentada, debatiéndose entre perseguir a Tenma o pedir explicaciones. Al final, y porque era sacudida por Hikaru, decidió lo segundo.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de la ciudad, Tenma logró divisar al final de una calle a Ayumi, seguida sin que se diese cuenta por unos tipos con muy malas intenciones que la empujaron a un callejón.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó acelerando el paso −. Tengo que ayudarla…

-¡Y no volváis a tocarme! –oyó decir a la chica cuando alcanzó el callejón.

-¿A-Ayumi? –llamó. La chica se volteó sorprendida.

-¡Tenma! ¿Qué haces aquí, baka? ¿No se supone que te había fastidiado una declaración? –preguntó con los brazos en jarra y dándoles la espalda a los bultos tirados por el suelo.

-B-bueno, olvida eso ahora –pidió algo sonrojado y moviendo ambas manos ante él −. Q-quería hablar contigo…

-¡Estúpida niña! –gritó alguien tras la joven.

-¡Cuidado!

Sin embargo, Ayumi lo derribó de un solo golpe. Cogió aire para relajarse, tiró de la mano de Tenma y salió del callejón, dejando al grupo de chicos quejándose en el suelo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque, donde le soltó y tomó asiento tranquilamente.

-Vale, habla –indicó cruzando las piernas y apoyando los brazos al respaldo.

-B-bueno… Quería pedirte perdón… Yo… He sido un idiota y…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, incluso tus amigos te llaman desmemoriado –asintió −. Pero qué se le va a hacer, ni de pequeños te centrabas cuando tenías una idea diferente en mente.

-V-vale… No recuerdo gran cosa porque me he centrado mucho en aquí…

-No, no te acuerdas de mí porque sólo estuvimos juntos seis meses cuando éramos pequeños –alzó un dedo −. Y después de eso, seguro que estuviste encabezonado con ir al Raimon, estudiar allí y ser un gran futbolista que, por cierto, ya lo eres.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡No me he perdido ningún partido, ya lo dije ayer! –exclamó sonriente −. ¿Tan poco te duran las cosas en la cabeza?

-¡N-no! Es solo que quizás estaba todavía muy sorprendido y ni me enteré porque me estaba preguntando quién eras –confesó avergonzado.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, te lo dejo pasar porque toda la vida has sido así –dijo con los ojos cerrados −. Pero exijo compensación.

-¿No decías que me lo dejabas pasar?

-Sí, el ser un despistado, un desmemoriado y esas cosas –asintió abriendo un ojo −. Pero no te perdono que me hablases de ese modo aunque seas tres meses mayor que yo.

-Uy… ¿No ha sido suficiente verme en el suelo? La llave esa –dijo gesticulando.

-Ésa te la merecías por tontorrón –sonrió −. Y para que, en caso de que te acordaras al fin de algo, tuvieses una prueba clara de que decía la verdad con lo de que he cumplido.

-Eh, no, de haber sido así Kariya se habría emocionado, porque no se pierde ningunas Olimpiadas. ¡Te habría reconocido!

-Es que participo en las próximas –respondió encogiéndose de hombros −. Ya estoy en la lista, así que mi promesa se ha cumplido aunque aún no haya pisado el edificio donde tenga que participar.

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ! –exclamó tranquilamente −. Cuando me lo dijeron, hace cosa de medio año, me alegré mucho.

-¿Quién no?

-No por eso –negó rápidamente −. Sino porque, al haber tiempo de por medio, me daba la oportunidad de venir a verte, de estar contigo cuando consiguieses tu promesa. Pero bueno, si realmente no me necesitas por aquí… Al menos ya te he visto.

-¡No, no! ¡Quédate! –pidió avergonzado.

-¿No estorbaré? Ya sabes, tu chica…

-A-Aoi… ¿Sabes? Aún no le he dicho nada…

-Genial, porque así me pagarás antes de lo previsto el haberme hablado mal –sonrió levantándose y tirando de él −. ¿Qué tenías que hacer ahora?

-B-bueno… Las clases están suspendidas y el entrenamiento empezará en una hora…

-Chachi, tenemos una hora para prepararte –sonrió −. Venga, lentorro, no me hagas cargarte a caballito.

-Oye… ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras mi prima? He hecho el ridículo de mala manera ante todos…

-Me gustaba más tu carita interrogante y cómo te forzabas a pensar rápido para responderme sin cagarla –confesó divertida −. Y ahora, vamos, vamos.

* * *

Y tras conseguir apoderarme del portátil, os dejo este capitulito con el cual ya dejo la cuenta atrás en 2. Sí, amigos, sólo quedan dos capitulitos~

Espero en esta semana tener algo de tiempo para poder escribir de algún rincón más (llámese "lo que no está completo por mi lista de publicadas" o alguna otra historia corta) con la que no quedar en paradero desconocido ;)

Un abrazo para todos y os espero la semana que viene para pillar la recta final de esta mini-locura con el capítulo 7: **_Confesión_**


	7. Confesión

**CONFESIÓN**

Tsurugi miró alrededor una vez más antes de soltar un suspiro agotado. Tenma no había aparecido y le iba a tocar a él hacer de capitán. El siempre estar Tenma allí y, hasta ese año, Shindou, le había dejado en una posición de "a mí no me interesa, ya hay gente delante para ese puesto" en la que se había acomodado demasiado, para su desgracia ahora.

-¿Estáis todos listos? –preguntó el entrenador Endo.

-Falta el capitán, entrenador –advirtió alguien.

-Eh… Tenma ha tenido que atender un asunto y quizás se retrasa –alzó la mano Tsurugi.

-Será que Aki necesita ayuda con algo –murmuró Endo antes de dar una sonora palmada −. Entonces ponte tú de capitán, Tsurugi.

-Sí.

-Je, je, te va a tocar dar las órdenes –susurró Kariya con una sonrisa divertida −. A ver cómo manejas la situación, ca-pi-tán.

-Bueno, he comido bien, algo influirá, ¿no crees, per-de-dor? –devolvió en susurros. La cabeza verde cayendo de golpe le dio la victoria en aquel pique.

-Id saliendo al campo ya, chicos –ordenó Endo.

Corriendo o simplemente andando, el equipo salió al campo justo para encontrarse con un equipo de uniforme verde ya calentando en el terreno de juego.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Hikaru extrañado.

-Ah, se me olvidó decirlo –dijo de pronto el entrenador −. La Teikoku ha pedido realizar un partido amistoso para entrenar.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos −. ¡PERO NO AVISASTE!

-Bueno, es que lo hemos decidido hoy –sonrió tan tranquilo el entrenador acercándose al banquillo donde ya esperaba Aoi −. Creo que ya sabes lo que hay.

-Sí –asintió.

-Ve a buscar botellas de agua para prestarles a los de la Teikoku en caso que se queden sin en sus botellines.

-¡Enseguida!

Pasando rápida entre los chicos del Raimon en busca de lo encargado mientras el equipo saludaba a la academia visitante y su comandante, Kidou Yuuto. Ella misma se había sorprendido al llegar al banquillo y encontrarse ese equipo y su entrenador, el cual la saludó y preguntó cómo iba todo por allí.

Llegó a las cocinas y empezó a cargar un cesto con botellines de agua, anotando en un papel cuántos había cogido, para qué y por orden de quién. Cargada, salió de las cocinas y empezó a caminar hacia el campo de vuelta cuando un grito femenino resonó a su alrededor.

-¡SOOOOOOORAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOO!

Y casi al instante, un par de brazos la rodearon desde atrás, amenazando con hacerla perder el equilibrio.

-¡Aquí estabas! –exclamó Ayumi apoyando la cabeza en su hombro −. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ah, eres tú… Qué susto –suspiró aliviada al ver que sólo era la chica que había dejado por los suelos a Tenma −. Venía a por un encargo para el entrenador…

-Eso debe de pesar mucho –dijo observando la cesta y soltándola para plantarse delante de la peliazul −. Ya lo llevo yo.

-N-no hace falta, estoy acostumbrada a ello…

-Ya, pero yo quiero llevarlo –sonrió quitándole con cuidado la cesta −. Vaya, pues sí que beben estos chicos…

-Es que hay otro equipo…

-¡Oh! ¿Otro equipo? Eso huele a amistoso… ¿Cuál es?

-La Teikoku…

-¿LA TEIKOKU? ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! –exclamó empezando a correr hacia el campo cargando el cesto.

-¡Eh, espera!

-A-Aoi… –sonó a su espalda.

-¡Tenma! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó al ver al chico, con el uniforme de fútbol, allí plantado aunque acababa de mencionar la Teikoku y, estaba segura, habría oído el grito de la otra chica.

-Q-quisiera hablar contigo…

-Seguro que puede esperar. ¿Sabías que tenéis un amistoso repentino contra la Teikoku? La presión en Tsurugi ahora es mayor y…

-Eh, n-no puede esperar –interrumpió avergonzado y estirando un brazo para detenerla.

-Bueno, pues dímelo mientras andamos.

-N-no… B-bueno, vale –accedió caminando muy lentamente −. V-verás, antes quería decírtelo, p-pero llegó mi prima de repente y… B-bueno, que yo no recordaba aún que era mi prima y…

-No tienes que excusarte porque ella se te haya tirado encima de cualquier forma.

-T-Te molestó –señaló. Esta vez fue turno de Aoi de sonrojarse −. Pero d-da igual. L-lo que quería d-decirte es que tú m-m-m…

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Ah! ¡Ayu-chan es una mentirosa! –chilló de pronto −. ¡No es sencillo de esa forma! ¡Y menos sabiendo ahora que hay un partido amistoso!

-Tenma… –suspiró Aoi, cuyo nerviosismo, aunque no desapareció, menguó ante las tonterías que gesticulaba el chico.

-¡Bueno, se acabó! –dijo empezando a correr de espaldas −. ¡Me gustas! ¡Y te lo diría como me ha dicho Ayu-chan de no ser porque ahora empiezo a temer por el equipo!

-T-Tenma…

Con Aoi completamente roja y paralizada por la sorpresa, Tenma salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con una escena confusa.

-Si están en un amistoso… ¿qué hace mi prima ahí en medio?

Efectivamente, Ayumi estaba en medio del campo agitándoles la mano a todo el mundo mientras los cuatro que la conocían se morían de risa en el suelo (Kariya) o apoyados unos en otros. Ni tan siquiera los entrenadores podían hacer nada, porque a la que hablaban, ya tenían a una muy ilusionada fan chillando como loca por conocer a tantas celebridades.

-Y pensar que ella irá a los Juegos Olímpicos… ¿Qué hará cuando conozca a sus compañeros, algunos repetidores de esa experiencia?

-¡Tenma! –gritó Aoi, alcanzándole al fin −. Mira que llegas a ser rápido… ¿Por qué te paras ahora?

-Míralo tú misma –señaló divertido abajo.

-Oh… Tiene energía y fuerza en los pulmones para hablar tanto, tan fuerte y sin respirar –rió la peliazul antes de coger aire y, con un leve rubor, volver a hablar −. No sé qué te habrá dicho Ayumi, pero sea lo que sea, no hace falta que lo digas.

-Yo creo que sí –sonrió nervioso.

-Fingiré que lo has dicho y listos –sonrió antes de volverse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla −. Mejor baja a poner orden y ya me acompañarás al final del entrenamiento a casa, capitán.

-A-ah… S-sí, mejor bajo –asintió completamente rojo.

Sin entretenerse más, empezó a correr nuevamente hacia el campo dispuesto a poner algo de orden… Sin éxito, porque lo único que consiguió fue que su prima se le lanzase de nuevo encima, con el problema de la falda alzándose que afectó a la gran mayoría de chicos (sólo los que estaban riendo pudieron esquivar la mirada aunque, de no haber estado con dolor de cuerpo por las risas, tampoco mirarían… no después de conocer lo que era capaz de hacer). No fue hasta que Aoi llegó al banquillo, disculpándose ante el entrenador Endo por lo que la emocionadísima prima de Tenma hubiese hecho, que lograron sacarla del campo y dar inicio al partido amistoso.

Lo único que rivalizaba en el interior de Ayumi con la emoción de ver, en vivo y en directo, a pie de campo, un partido del Raimon, era la curiosidad por el sonrojo de la manager sentada a su lado cada vez que miraba al capitán.

-Aoi-chan –dijo de pronto −, ¿te apetece venir mañana de compras conmigo?

-Sí, claro, no tengo nada…

-Mejor, mejor, no quiero rivalizar con Tenma, porque ambos sabemos que ganaría yo.

-¿A-a qué te refieres? –preguntó muy sonrojada.

-Oh, nada, nada, cosas mías –sonrió volviendo la vista al campo. Cierto defensa miraba extrañado, a lo cual Ayumi simplemente asintió desviando la vista hacia el capitán −. Uy, Kariya está loco –dijo llamando la atención de Aoi.

-¿Por qué salta feliz? –preguntó.

-Quién sabe –sonrió la castaña, volviendo a los gritos de ánimos al Raimon.

Y como el viento se lleva el polvo con un soplido, Kariya se encargó de que otros tres jugadores en el campo supiesen la buena noticia. Los dos delanteros fueron los que más fácil tuvieron el acercarse a Tenma para felicitarle y hacer comentarios que, si bien su concentración por ser capitán le impidió ser un completo desastre, lo sonrojó por completo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y (casi) el final de la historia.

La semana que viene llegará el último capítulo de la mini-historia: **_Tres años después_**

¿Habrá cambiado Tenma? ¿Lo habrá hecho Ayumi? ¿Qué ocurrirá dentro de tres años? Os toca esperar una semana para saber las respuestas ;)

Gracias por dejaros caer otra vez por aquí~


End file.
